Loosing Him
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: Albus and Aberforth are each loosing the other in the mess of Ariana's magic and their own conflicting choices... this is set before Albus' second year at Hogwarts. Written for The Sibling Rivalry Competition Round Two!


This was written for the The Sibling Rivalry Competition Round Two by My Dear Professor McGonagall. I've now entered both and had Dumbldore siblings each time :) I really hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine!**

* * *

><p>Albus hummed cheerfully to himself as he packed for his second year at Hogwarts. He piled in his extensive collection of books on top of his robes, and thought for a moment before adding another two. He was very nearly packed.<p>

As he turned back to the bed he didn't see his brother standing in the door, watching him.

Albus grabbed his stuffed notepad and the photograph of his family in the thick frame and laid them on the top of his trunk. He pushed the lid down and tried to shut it properly. The lid did not close.

He sighed and looked at the thick photo frame. Then he took out the photo and dumped it on the bed. It slipped off the edge and cracked. Albus didn't even notice.

As he turned to close the trunk and click the lock shut he didn't hear Aberforth coming into the bedroom.

He lifted the photograph off the ground, feeling anger boiling up inside him.

"Nice to see how much you care." He said bitterly.

Albus whirled around and laughed.

"Whoa, Aberforth, you gave me such a fright!" His smile froze in place as he realised his bother wasn't laughing with him.

"What's this?" Aberforth hissed again, holding up the shattered frame. Albus frowned slightly.

"It's just a family photo."

"Just a family photo?" Aberforth echoed. Albus paused, smile very faint now.

"How can it mean so little to you?" Aberforth exploded.

Albus blinked in shock at his brother's outburst. Sure Aberforth had always had a bit of a temper, but this was Albus' last day at home, and they never fought then.

"Family is the most important thing!" Aberforth was till yelling. "Look at this Albus, take a good look."

He shoved the photograph under his brother's nose.

"See where the cracks are? Right down Ariana, across her heart!" He jabbed a finger at the broken glass and didn't even seem to notice as he cut himself, a single drop of blood landing on the carpet. "And you haven't split her heart in the photo alone. She want's you to show her you love her. She needs you!"

"Aberforth," Albus said, trying too sooth him "You're finger."

He reached out and grabbed his younger brother's hand. For a second Aberforth paused. Albus actually looked concerned.

"It's a pity." Albus said "I'd been hoping to try out the exact spell that would fix this. It would be so good to be able to experiment. But I can't do magic outside of school."

Aberforth jerked his hand back. Maybe concern hadn't been the right word.

"Is that all I am to you?" He asked, lip curling "An experiment."

"No! I didn't mean-"

"You know what? GO! Go to Hogwarts! You can stay for the holidays like you begged to last year. I can see we're holding you back by wanting some family time! GO!" And he threw the broken photo at Albus and stormed out.

There was a few moments pause, and then Albus lifted the photo off the floor where it had landed after bouncing off his chest and sat heavily on the bed, taking of his spectacles and wiping away the tiny tear that had leaked out.

It killed him to know he hurt his brother so much. But couldn't Aberforth see this was all going to work out in the end? He couldn't help feeling mad, as well as his brother. Was there any need to attack him like that? He didn't understand Albus.

He looked at the broken photo for a long moment and then opened his trunk again. There was no way it would fit with it's thick frame.

He sighed and then, very carefully, eased the photo out of it's frame and tucked it into his notebook. What a pointless fight! HE thought bitterly.

"Happy now Aberforth?" He muttered to himself "Are you happy?"

And Albus quickly squashed the little voice that seemed to ask him. _What about you Albus, are you happy now?_

Because if he listened to it, he would have had to say no. If he listened he would have understood that the further he went down the path of greatness, the further from his brother he'd get. And without Aberforth, without the support of his brother, could Albus truly be happy?

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and please review and make my day... please :)<p> 


End file.
